This Is For You
by LuciferWho
Summary: You, as were many others, forced to become Nen Experiments for the Mafia in their fight for the perfect super soldier. And it gets a whole lot worse when the Phantom Troupe is thrown into the mix. Will you survive? Or will you lose in the game of survival of the fittest. Slow updates
1. 1

_Revenge __will come to those at haste_

He observed the scrawl on the damp wall, already splattered with blood. The red inky handwriting stain smeared in bold, intimidating capitals.

"Huh. What do you think it means?" His dark haired subordinate inquired, scratching his chin before stroking the sword at his side. A will of habit, while surveying the scene within the room.

Absolute carnage met the samurais' eyes, but he did not cringe away. Pools of red and ripped flesh greeted him. "Isn't it obvious? It means they want _pay__ back_, you dumbass" Feitan hissed, kicking a lonely forearm across the room.

Silence settled amongst the small group, before the two men exited, complaining about the smell.

"Pakunoda" the alluring voice of a man spoke, beckoning her to his side. His coat pristine, contrasting with the crudely large cross decorating the back.

Wordlessly, she knew what he wished. Drawing closer to Danchou, her heeled feet manoeuvred around the corpses of suited men, before settling at his side.

His eyes were trained on the wall at the corner of the dramatic display of writing. A small, fingerprinted hand.

_One of a child's._

Chrollo had surveyed the whole ballroom swiftly, not missing a detail. From the soiled table garnishing, broken paintings, to the dismantled chandelier. No doubt ripped from the high ceiling. Plaster dust filtered the air, somewhat masking the iron smell.

Yet this tiny detail had caught his eye.

Pakunoda was now observing it, choosing to draw closer. Bending down, she pressed the palm of her hand against the rusty stain.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. We have what we came for".

...

Chipped nails raked across the inside of your forearm, pink trails raising on the delicate skin. Scratching and fidgeting was all you could do from ripping off the clothes you had been given. There was nothing wrong with them per say, however your current mood made it feel _too_ hot, _too_ _tight_.

"You look perfect, (Y/n)!" An unexpected voice resounded, pulling you from your stupor. Turning, you were faced with your childhood friend (well, as close to a childhood_ 'friend' _as you could get).

_More like an ex cellmate_, you thought dryly.

"Oh Tatsuya, this? It's not really anything special" You hummed, looking down to your simple skinny jeans and shirt. Thumbs tugging at the hem of the fabric, thoughts swirling. These weren't really _your_ clothes.

Still, you'd never had the luxury, so you didn't verbalise your complaint.

"You ready?" His arms encircled your own, not even waiting on a reply. _Of course you were ready_. As you two entered the main room of the house, many eyes followed the movement, settling to the side of the room. A few others filtered through as well, before everyone had arrived.

The large room housed dozens of adolescents, huddled at the edges of the room. A few stood in the centre, each stood with an air of confidence and power. Something about them made the sight intoxicating, making you unable to look away. Something _else—_

"Thank you for deciding to stay, friends" the gentle voice of a young man appealed, stepping forward. The warm glow from the chimney helped shape his features in the darkness. Soft, glassy contours, adorning blue eyes, with a tousle of brown hair to match. Most girls your age would have fawned over his looks, but there was a more pressing matter on everyone's mind.

_Revenge_

"That's what you guys want, right? To make the adults who forced us _suffer_, pay for their crimes?" A rhetorical question, still answered by a few growls and hoots among the group.

The girl standing next to him stood forward next, eager to also put her word in "That's what we want too! In fact, we've already managed to pin point and target some of their branches! And it's all thanks to all your hard work and patience. For that, we thank you".

There also stood a significantly taller boy, with his arms crossed. He did not go to speak, and the others continued.

"Our goal, is to completely eradicate them off this earth, and take back what they stole from us"

"Our friends" someone's shouted

"Our childhoods" said another

"Yes!" The girl shouted, seemly spurred by the encouragement "they won't even be allowed to live to REGRET what they did to each and _EVERY_ one of us. Ripping us from our homes and using us as slabs of _meat. I say, it's THEIR TURN!" _She bellowed, eyebrows furrowed in passion.

People stood, clapping and shouting. The idea appealed to all, as they imagined their own personal revenge play out. The sweet taste of fantasy playing on their tongues.

Tatsuya was also one of them, being the loudest. A standing ovation. You sat, quiet, hands curling into the warmth of your forearms. No one noticed.

"We've already escaped them, but that isn't enough! Together, we can kill every last one of those greedy _pigs". _

The boy from earlier with the beautiful blue eyes smiled. An odd twinkle in his eye, smiling at an even odder spectacle.

You shuddered. The energy in this room felt sick with animosity, and the promise of more bloodshed did not ease your mind. The hype of death did nothing for your appetite as you sat round a table later that night.

You had no idea what the future was going to hold, and whether you wanted to find out.

**(A/N) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think!! I'm such a fan of chrollo and just hxh in general and I need validation. Plz feed this thirsty gal. **


	2. ChapterTwo

When you'd initially escaped the hell you'd grown up in, you'd imagined a better life. One of green fields and pink tinted clouds in afternoon skies. Somewhere to run free. Free from pain and the chains of cruelty.

_Revenge_, a word so commonly passed between tongues within the last few hours. Your mind was replaying the declaration from only minutes before. On a primal level, it shook you as you sat in the corner of the room. Paralysing, primal... fear. This is not what you had envisioned.

"Come on, step forward" one of the older children coerced, as the queue began to get shorter. There was a line spanning the entire meeting room, backing up into the corridor outside. You're so called friends that had taken the lead were checking everyone.

Checking everyone for... _something special. _You couldn't remember what.

Before long, you were also in the line. Those who had been inspected had left the room, though every once and a while they'd send a child into a side room. You just wished that you wouldn't have to go in that one.

This all seemed so wrong, military like. You just wanted to _leave. _During your slump, the line had come to an end, and you were suddenly at the front.

You stared into the eyes of the girl (in your head, you'd named her lieutenant) as your throat restricted. You had no idea why. These people had been your comrades, had pioneered the escape from your captors. Saved your _life_.

So why, when you started into her eyes, did you feel this overwhelming sense of dread?

"You alright? Looks like you've seen a ghost" the girl pointed out your drained expression. You coughed.

"No, I'm fine" your reply was quick. It wasn't convincing. She smiled, reaching out for your arm. "It's okay to be scared..." She trailed off in question.

"(Y/n)"

"It's okay to be scared, (Y/n). But we're not the enemy. We're not going to hurt you, just checking you over" she girl explained, pulling on your arm again to hold your palm.

You wanted to pull away. Something felt wrong. But you stayed. Because of course, you had nowhere else to run.

"What're you checking for..?" Voice level, you tried to steady your hand from shaking.

The girls eyes flickered up to you for a second in concentration, almost looking through you. You frowned, and we're going to speak again when she let go.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, now if you go through the front entrance and to the living quarters..."

You could barely process what else she said as your legs lead you out of that heavy tensioned room. Whatever they were looking for, you were just glad you didn't have it.

And as your face hit the pillow, only then you remembered how exhausted you were.

...

_Whimpering filled the cell as the small girl clung to herself. She pressed as far into the cold wall as she could, tears littering her face. _

_Her knees pulled up to her chin, hands rubbed her ankles painfully. _

_All alone... in pain... _

"_BE QUIET" _

_She choked on air, biting her lip as a shadow cast over the small window on the door. Daren't to breathe, her chest tightened painfully. The room spun, blurry. It was so dark. So scary. _

_Endure it. _

_There was shuffling sounds as words were exchanged from beyond the metal door. The noises going too fast to grasp, and she dug her fingernails into her kneecaps. Her chest tightened again. _

_As the shadows in the window conversed, one word repeated. Again and again. It was important. This word. The girl knew nothing of this world, but at that moment she clung to the single word as a mantra formed in her head. _

_N...en...nen...nen...nen..._

_Soon after, the shadows left, but the little girl had still to open her mouth. She didn't. _

_Sat there, in the dark and the cold. She was too scared to even breathe._

...

You awoke from the dark recesses of a dream, a hand scratching at your chest as your eyes flew across the room. You made no attempt to move for several moment, simply listening to your heart beat as your shoulders shook.

It was silent. Deathly silent.

The room held many beds, reminding you of a post war hospital. A previously abandoned one at that. There were many children, tucked in bed and sleeping away. You had no idea how many managed to escape. Fifty? Sixty? More?

Some were awake and whispering to each other, but took no notice of you.

I mean, why would they?

A grumbling resounded on the opposite bed as a fluff of hair appeared. "(Y/n)...? You okay?" Your friend, Tatsuya, questioned.

Nodding your head, you shuffled off the bed and stood. "Hey, where are you going?" He whined, hand outstretched. From the corner of your eye you looked at him, before heading for the door, your bare feet making soft padding sounds. Tatsuya grumbled at the lack of response, wrapping a blanket round his shoulders and following you.

"Wait up...!".

...

"So, how many do you think?"

"It's hard to say. Only a handful of them have manifested. Many of their auras would be too weak to go through awakening if we did it forcefully"

"We have to try. If we're going to strike, we need to fill out our ranks"

The girl frowned. "And if they die, Amara? Wouldn't that make us just as bad as the Mafia—" The boy Amara, stilled, slowly turning to his right hand. A small smile on his face. God, he was always smiling. Even when he was poked full of needles and beaten to a pulp. He _always smiled _with that look in his eye.

Lieutenant suppressed a shiver.

"We'll start tomorrow" he finalised, staring into the small fire in the corner of the room. She nodded, choosing to say nothing more on the matter. Bowing slightly, she exited the room and caught a breathe.

Though many people called her Lieutenant, she had a real name. Before this. Before all of this. Kia.

Kia was taken away from her family at a young age, but she was old enough to know what freedom was. What right and wrong was. Maybe that's why she felt such a strong resentment now. Because she remembered what love felt like, before it was ripped from her life.

As she walked down one of the many corridors in the make shift HQ, she looked out of the large pane glass window. Orange and pinks littered the sky, the clouds kissing the rising sun.

Kia sighed, stopping for a moment. "It's morning already..?" She whispered to herself, touching the cold glass.

"Yeah, if the sun wasn't obvious enough for you".

Kia flinched, muscled tensed as she whipped around to see a girl a little younger than herself. How come she couldn't sense you coming?

"What're you doing here? You should be resting"

You shook your head and moved to her side.

"Couldn't sleep" was your simple response, moving your attention to the sky. Kai was watching you, still tense.

"I see..."

There was silence for a moment. Maybe she just let her guard down for a moment and you took her by surprise?

Another person was coming, this time Kai could sense it.

"(Y/n)...! Come on, don't walk off without me~" the voice of a boy whined, wrapped head to toe in a blanket as he shuffled into view.

You ignored him, still staring off into the horizon. It was beautiful. All the colours that enveloped your sight... You... You wanted...

A hand grabbed yours.

"Arghhh come on (Y/n), it's too early. Let's go back" Tatsuya blundered, blinking at Lieutenant before pulling you back down the corridor you'd came down.

The older girl sighed, shaking her head. Whether it was a fluke that you sneaked up on her or not, tomorrow (or more accurately, today), was going to be a hard day for everyone involved.

...

**(A/N) YO! I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a mess to follow and that you enjoyed it. Did you find it intriguing or too vague? I always find the balance so difficult to grasp! Not too sure on Kia and Amara as names right now, I might change them later on. **

**

(Also, it's not in canon story yet but later down the line they'll conjoin so don't worry my lovelies!) Like and comment, it helps keep me motivated! x

**


End file.
